An impression is a communication (e.g., a display or other indication including a mobile application and/or email) of a promotion which may be offered to a consumer by a promotion and marketing service. A promotion and marketing service may collect and store data associated with impressions; these data may be collected from data streams received from cross-platform data sources and stored in compound data records that include multiple data components.
Current methods for storing and accessing large amounts of data (e.g., impression data) exhibit a plurality of problems that make current systems insufficient, ineffective and/or the like. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such methods have been realized and are described in connection with embodiments of the present invention.